


The Blacksmithing Trainer

by sapphireeaglequill



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is Asexual, Blacksmithing, Gen, Jewelry, Kalos-chihou | Kalos Region (Pokemon), Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, Pokemon Headcanon, Pokemon are wild animals with human-level intelligence that can sometimes be domesticated, Possessive Pokemon, Team Flare (Pokemon), Time Skips, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireeaglequill/pseuds/sapphireeaglequill
Summary: She had lived by the fire and hammer. And she died by the fire alongside her only loyal companion in life.Then she lives again.With her loyal companion by her side, now a Houndour, they live once again; reincarnated into the Kalos Region. She continues to live by the fire and hammer, but with more meaning than ever before.Now her newest companion, the first human she had felt connected to since she reincarnated in this world, has left the region and she can't follow. So she stews her to longtime companion by her side and prepares for the chase.
Relationships: Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre & Original Character, Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre & Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. At all. I made my OCs... that's it.  
> \--  
> I've had this fic brewing in my Google Drive, so I decided to post it. Hope you like it.

Sparks flew as she brought her hammer down on the steel. She delighted in the sound of cold iron meeting hot steel in the name of recreation. 

One of her companions stood from where he had taken to sitting and watching her craft when the girl didn’t need her help and let out a low growl. Her companion left and footsteps sounded close by, but young amber eyes didn’t move from their craft. The one approaching her did not speak and settled a distance away from her, for he had learned years ago that it was dangerous to startle the girl when she was crafting with steel and fire. For both of them. 

The man waited until the girl acknowledged him to move closer or speak. It would have irked him something fierce if she had been anyone else, but she wasn’t, and he had seen what could happen if the girl faltered even a moment in her craft. She still bore the scars. 

A growl sounded behind the man, and he knew who (or rather what) was behind him. Cold blue eyes looked behind him and the man saw an exceptionally well-cared-for, and larger-than-normal Houndoom standing behind him. They locked eyes and the Houndoom slowly stalked around him to sit between himself and the girl, Glaring at the man in annoyance and frustration. The man knew that he would never win the approval of the girl’s companion, and he was okay with that. The man just appreciated that the girl had such a fierce protector. 

It took hours for the girl to finish, and the man wasn’t the least bit angered by the wait, for he got to see the finished product. She had made a circlet, or at least the frame of it. It was beautiful with its elegant curves and faux-fragility. 

Red amber eyes, the color of pure fire not unlike those of her companion, turned to the man then and tilted her head in greeting before turning back to her still burning kiln to put out the fire safely. The man smiled. “Happy Birthday. You turned fourteen a couple of days ago, correct?” 

“Correct, and thank you.” The girl said curtly, but quietly. She had always been such a soft-spoken child. The man’s cold eyes softened. “I have a few presents for you, Aimee.” 

The girl, Aimee, froze and looked up slowly, allowing her raven black hair to fall over her eyes. The man smiled softly, sadly. ‘Such a beautiful girl, but unable to believe in the goodness in people. Not that I blame her.’ He beckoned her closer while pulling out two boxes, ignoring the growl that her Houndoom let out when it couldn’t see his hands, and set them down in his lap as the girl continued to clean up her homemade kiln. 

The man’s eyes darkened as the girl, a child, took off her elbow high blacksmithing gloves to reveal heavily scarred arms and hands. Blue eyes tracked the laceration scars all along her arms and the burn scars on her hands, fingers, and forearms with a somber feeling pulling within him. He hated the fact that the beautiful girl’s otherwise flawless skin was blemished, though the man was even more worried about the girl’s comment when he had asked whether or not the scars bothered her. 

‘They are proof of my dedication and that I’m alive.’ 

He didn’t want to think about that comment too deeply. 

Aimee finally finished cleaning up her tools and sat down next to her Houndoom, letting her Eevee jump into her lap as she steadily met the man’s eyes. Fiery amber eyes met sharp blue eyes, and the man smiled warmly at the raven. He moves slowly, as to not incite the Houndoom’s rage, and places the two boxes an equal distance between the two of them. 

The teenager picks the longer box first with restrained excitement, moving slowly and carefully untying the blue silk ribbon keeping the smooth wooden box closed. He was sad that Aimee felt the need to restrain herself, but also found it adorable. She was such an adorably modest child… 

The man grins when her amber eyes widened in disbelief as she opens the box. “Wha…” she gasps, picking up one of the thirty-six, round-cut gems. Specifically, it was the ten-carat Fairy-Type Gem, not the four-carat one. The blue-eyed man’s grin widened even further as Aimee dug out her folding magnifying from one of her hip bags to check the clarity of the gems. He chuckled when he saw her mouth start gaping as she switched between the different gem types to just admire them at this point, as he knew that she wasn’t going to find any flaws. 

After a few more minutes, the man smiled softly and topped the other box to grab the teenager’s action. Aimee seemed to jerk and her eyes jerked to his in surprise from where she had been inspecting the four-carat Dark-Type Gem. He smiles. “While I love the fact that you seem to adore my present,” a dark blush spread across the normally very reserved and stoic girl at that comment, “that isn’t the only one I have to give you, nor the most important one.” Her amber eyes widened again and her eyes darted to the smaller box still between them. She seemed even more hesitant this time. 

“More important…?” The man smiled sadly, knowing that the girl was very modest. Too modest. “Yes.” He replied. “I would prefer it if you accepted this present as well as the other.” The man said, tapping the box with a soft smile. 

Aimee hesitantly put the Gem away and resealed the wooden box, placing it beside her while gently taking it as she pulled the smaller, yet taller metal box towards herself. Her scared fingers found the latch and opened the box and began gaping for a second time. The man grinned. He loved that look. And it was very understandable, considering what was on the first layer of that box. 

“Wha- Why?” He just grinned mischievously, earning a warning growl from Aimee’s Houndoom. “Why what?” Amber eyes looked up at him in disbelief and shock. “Why gift me so much? Those Type Gems are worth hundreds of thousands, and this Key Stone and Mega Stones cost millions! You told me yourself, Lysandre!” And yes, he had. 

Lysandre had taught Aimee about Mega Evolutions and Stones when she was just seven years old, even though it was supposed to be confidential information kept from the general public by the International Union between the Region’s Governments. She had found out years ago that he had taught her confidential information and confronted him with it. He had confessed that he was a former government scientist, now founder and CEO of the famous Lysandre Labs, and had clearance to know the information and to share it if he felt it was necessary. The then little girl had looked at him incredulously and asked why she had told her then. Lysandre had just eyed the then Houndour beside her and had said that it was. 

And he stood by his decision. Aimee was a true genius Trainer, able to raise a Houndour into a Houndoom before even going on her first Journey and hatching her first Egg under four months into a healthy Eevee. He knew that this girl would one day be a very powerful Trainer sought after by all organizations and groups for her talent. Admittedly, Lysandre would have likely been among them, attempting to recruit her into Team Flare for her prowess and genius, if he hadn’t met her all those years ago. 

Now, he knew that she would never join anyone. Later in life, Aimee might temporarily align herself with someone or group in a common, short-term, goal but she would never ally herself with anyone long term that would require loyalty to an organization or group. She was too much of a free spirit and would never allow herself to be tied down or restricted by another. And he respected that. 

So he smiled again, his face relaxed but his eyes hard and serious. “I want you to never be without protection or the ability to protect yourself. I don’t care how much it costs to ensure that. Money is inconsequential.” Lysandre felt his eyes drift to Aimee’s upper chest as he spoke, looking to the faded scar stretching across her left shoulder and across the teenager’s chest. He knew it went all the way down to her right hip. He had been the one to apply first aid to the fresh wound. 

Aimee knew where his cold eyes were fixed on and eyed him softly. “It wasn’t your fault. It was no one’s fault.” Her Houndoom growled lowly, side-eyeing his Trainer. “Hush, Kaileo.” She turned back to the metal box and took out the Houndoominite, holding it up against her companion’s current steel collar. Lysandre smiles as he sees that same calculating spark in her amber eyes, knowing that Aimee was already designing Kaileo’s new collar. 

Replacing the Houndoominite in the metal box, she grabs the second Mega Stone and holds it up to the light before giving the darkly dressed man a curious look. “I understand why you gifted me a Houndoominite, but why the Aggronite?” Lysandre grinned. “Doesn’t the box look a little too big for just those stones?” Amber-eyes blinked at him and then looked more closely at the inside of the box. Slowly, Aimee starts to pick at the foam in the box and when she noticed that it would lift up, she moved the Key Stone and both Mega Stones into one of her hip bags and left the foam out of the box, revealing a Luxury Ball nestled in some more foam. 

Aimee looked up quickly at Lysandre again, gaping with wide eyes. He grinned and waved at her. She quickly picked up the Poke-Ball from the box, sliding the metal box away from her as she did so. Her Eevee and Kaileo looked curiously at the Ball and her smaller companion looked up with her with a curious look in her eyes and cooed at her. Aimee scratched behind her ear a bit and looked at her softly. “Lysandre is giving us a new family member, Raima.” Raima just cooed at her again and looked back to the Luxury Ball. Aimee smiled and released the Pokemon from the Ball as Kaileo huffed. 

Out came the anticipated Aron in a flash of yellow light, appearing with an eager look in his eyes and practically vibrating with excitement. The little Steel-Type gave out an excited squeal as Aimee offered her hand, pressing his little forehead against the girl’s palm. She smiled at the enthusiastic Pokemon as Raima gave the Aron an amused look from her Trainer’s lap. “Can a call you Stao?” The newly named Stao began hopping around the teenager happily, giving happy trills as he did so. 

Lysander watched on in silent amusement as Aimee introduced Stao to her other companions. Kaileo, her Houndoom, just regarded the little Steel-Type to reluctant tolerance, staring down the energetic Aron coolly. Meanwhile, Stao had somehow managed to get the girl’s lazy Eevee, Raima, to play with him. The two Pokemon were chasing each other around their Trainer and the stoic Houndoom when Aimee turned back to the orange maned man. 

“Why now?” 

‘Why give me these now? Why not when I’m sixteen and actually leaving on my Journey?’ 

Lysandre smiles sadly at her. ‘Clever girl, why can’t you just accept my gifts…’ And he sighed, looking down. “I’ll be leaving the region for a few years. I don’t know when I’ll be back.” He looked up and met amber eyes, his own cold and serious. “I know you will begin your Journey as soon as you can, no matter what anyone else says or does to prevent you. So I would prefer to prepare you as soon as I can instead of inviting your anger and hatred into me.” ‘I want to protect you, but I don’t know how without causing you to hate me.’ 

Cold blue locked with fiery amber for a moment before Aimee nodded solemnly. She understood need and desire. “Where?” 

Blue eyes softened at her soft tone. “Hoenn, Alola, and Galar.”

The girl huffs and looks away. “That will take years.”

He nodded solemnly. “It will.”

Silence reigned between them for a moment, Aimee’s head slowly lowering in thought as Lysandre kept his own gaze steady on the thoughtful teenager. Who suddenly nodded and looked up to the man with bright fire eyes. “Then after I complete my Journey here, I’ll go to Hoenn.” ‘I will follow you, I will retrace your steps.’ 

Blue eyes widened, then the man started chuckling, grinning at the stoic girl happily. “I look forward to it.” ‘Come after me, my child. I can’t wait to see how much you have grown when you catch me.’ 


	2. Ch 1 - Pokémon Summer Camp

_ ~1 Year and some months later…~ _

* * *

“Hauk! Bind and grab!”

“Raima, large Swift, Quick Attack, Bite.” Aimee said calmly, snapping her fingers four times in quick succession. 

Amber-eyes watched calmly as her Eevee summoned large stars to encircle the Throh, before jumping onto said stars to run around her opponent. Kaileo yawned from beside her. 

“Destroy those stars and use Wide Guard!” A raven eyebrow raised at that. It would have been a smart strategy for the light-brown haired girl, but she forgot something…

“Raima, summon more with Swift and stay behind him.”

Wide Guard only works if your opponent stays on their side of the field. 

Her opponent cried out as her Throh was Bitten and blasted with an overpowered Swift in short order, soon fainting from the strain. 

“Throh is unable to battle! Eevee wins!” Called Professor Sycamore. “The winner is Aimee, of Geosenge Town!”

Kaileo huffs in annoyance as Raima struts back to her trainer, clearly smug about the win. Aimee just sighed as the smug canine Pokemon began strutting around her and recalled her into her Luxury Ball. She might have spoiled her too much when she was younger. 

“Aaaaaaaimeeeeeeeeee!”

Said teen sighed and sidestepped a tackle from the girl whose Throh she just defeated. The brown-haired girl face-planted into the sand and just laid there for a moment. Aimee and Kaileo eyed the girl as they backed up slowly. She was prone to surprise attacks. 

The head of light brown hair suddenly jerked up, pale gray eyes zeroing in on the raven and her Houndoom as they suppress a flinch. 

“Let me hug you!” The girl yells (as a battle cry) and attempts to tackle- no, hug Aimee. But she dodges again and the brunet propels herself into the ocean. 

As she quickly backs away from the now drenched girl, Aimee replies; “That’s not a hug, Hedvig. That’s a tackle.”

Hedvig pouted as she climbed out of the ocean, taking off the jacket of her indigo gi to ring the saltwater out of it. “I wouldn’t have to tackle you if you would just let me hug you.” She said indignantly, going so far as to put her hands on her hips. 

“So you admit it,” Aimee muttered, eyeing her friend carefully. But before she could say anything else, a pair of dark-skinned arms came from behind her and wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against a broad chest. So she tried to elbow them in the face. 

“Woah!” He dodged, and her momentum turned her around in the boy’s arms, bringing her face-to-face with the dark-skinned boy. Chocolate colored eyes twinkled at her merrily. 

“No fair, Lane!” Hedvig cried indignantly, taking advantage of Aimee’s predicament to hug her from behind. The raven teen just sighed in defeat and slumped into their arms, becoming a dead weight neither of them would have had any trouble carrying by themselves. Lane just laughed a little as Hedvig giggled at her weak attempt to get them to let go. 

Kaileo huffed, relaxing minutely as his human was locked between two trusted humans. He nodded to Iggy, Lane’s Linnone, as he settled beside the Houndoom, quietly snickering at their humans as his Trainer and his human friend cuddle Kaileo’s Trainer between them. 

“Well, aren’t you three just as lively as ever!”

Chocolate, amber, and gray eyes look over to see Professor Sycamore walking towards them with an easy-going smile on his face. 

“That was an impressive battle Aimee, Hedvig. Planning on joining the Pokemon League after you turn sixteen?”

“Of course!” Was Hedvig’s enthusiastic response, causing Aimee to wince at the volume and Lane to give another amused chuckle. “Right Aimee?!” Said girl just sighed and shrugged. But that was more than enough to get the energetic girl pumped. 

“Wooooooooh!” Hedvig yelled, giving Aimee the incentive to actually elbow the girl in the side and then punch Lane in the stomach so she could escape. 

“Geh!” and “Guh!” were the simultaneous cries of pain from her friends as they let Aimee go and fell to the sand. Kaileo and Iggy just shook their heads, they knew this was coming sooner or later, as the Professor muffled a laugh with a cough. 

“So,” the Professor sighed out, “I take it that you’re unsure if you’ll join the league, Aimee?” Said girl shrugged again, eyeing her friends warily as she walked closer to him. 

“My mom gave me an ultimatum; either compete in the League or the Showcases, compete in either the Luminose Conference or the Master Class Showcase, and stay in Kaos for the first two to three years of my Journey, then I can do what I want.” She shrugged ignoring how her friends stopped groaning and perked up at that. It was unsettling. “Otherwise, I would have to spend the next five years in Kalos.” She did not like the calculating gleams in their eyes. 

“Smart woman-” the Professor was cut off by her friends jumping up and yelling “Let us travel with you!”

The two crowded up close to Aimee, each taking one of her scarred, pale hands and holding them close to their chests while focusing their sparkling eyes on hers. 

“What?” The amber-eyed girl asks in shock. 

And they pounced, like hyenas on a confused and shocked rabbit. 

“I turn sixteen this December-” “And I turn sixteen next month!” “It’s June, Hedvig. Your birthday is in August.” “Oh, thanks, Lane.” “Your welcome. Anyway, you’ll be the last of us to turn sixteen, Aimee.” “The twins turned sixteen this last October!” “And that’s why they aren’t here this year. They are traveling together, so the three of us should travel together as well.” “I’m your rival, so you have to travel with me, Aimee!” “And you don’t take care of yourself. While I won’t be participating in the League, I want to support you and make sure you take care of yourself. Please let us travel with you!” Hedvig nodded rapidly along to what Lane was saying, knowing that the boy was much more persuasive than her. 

“But-” Lane cut her off, a determined gleam in his chocolate eyes. 

“Even if you say no, I’ll head to Geosenge Town a week before your birthday and team-up with your mother to convince you to travel with us. Not to mention, you’ll have to go through Luminose City to get to Santalune City, as will Hedvig since she lives in Shalour City, so we can meet up with her in Luminose. Don’t make me use underhanded tactics, Aimee. Let us travel with you.”

Amber eyes stare incredulously into hardened, resolved chocolate eyes, glancing over to Hedvig to see the same look in her pale gray eyes as she nodded along with Lane’s threat. Aimee looked up at the sky, took a breath, and said: “Fine.” Aimee pouts. “Have it your way.” 

Kaileo huffs at his Trainer, getting a pouty glare from her that makes him bark amusedly at her while Iggy the Linnone snickered at his side.

Hedvig had been skipping around the amber-eyed girl by now, singing “Yay!” and “Travel Buddies!” softly to herself. Lane had simply straightened himself into standing up from his bowing position, but didn't let go of her hand just yet, just smiling softly at the pouting girl. 

Aimee looked up to see Professor Sycamore hunched over, shaking with uncontrolled laughter as he tried to hold it in with a hand over his mouth. He finally let loose loud peels of laughter when he sees her pouty glare directed at him, tears rolling down his face at the force of them. 

However, the Professor caught their attention soon after as he caught his breath. 

“Too- Too much- hahaha- you- You guys really care about Aimee don’t you? Haha…” 

Chocolate and pale gray blinded at the raven-haired man before glancing at their glare-pouting friend. Smiling softly/brightly, Lane and Hedvig looked the Professor in the eye and said: “Of course!”

Now calm and smiling softly himself, Professor Sycamore nodded to himself. 

“Well then! When you come to Luminose City, stop by my Lab! I’ll have a surprise for each of you waiting there for you.”

He said brightly, walking away with a pleased smile on his face and a skip in his step. 

Aimee just watched as he walked away in confusion, not sure if she was going to like this “surprise” or not. 

But Hedvig had no such reservations and just yelled out “Awesome! And thanks in advance!” while jumping up and down. Lane just chuckled at the energetic girl and squeezed the scarred hand in his own to get Aimee’s attention. Amber-eyes focused on him and he smiled softly, eyes warm and soft. 

“By the way, Aimee, you said that you had caught a new Pokemon a few months ago, but didn’t tell us what it was.” He said, electing an excited squeal from Hedvig. “Yes! Yes! Show us!”

Aimee just sighed and pulled a Luxury Ball out of her right hip bag. “Alright, alright. Say hi Praina.” She said as she released her new teammate. 

Appearing in a shower of white light and gold sparks is a Carbink. 

“Woah…” Lane said softly, picking up his camera from where it laid against his chest to take a picture of the soft gray, blue, and white Pokemon as it floated closer to its Trainer. “Carbink are sexless right?” He asked absentmindedly as took another picture of Praina settling to float just above Aimee’s left shoulder. 

Aimee hummed an affirmation as the Jewel Pokemon slowly spun in a circle, taking in the site of the other kids and teens on the beach. “Though Praina has decided that she’s a girl.” Piranha trilled an affirmation. 

Hedvig hummed in contemplation as she eyed the Carbink. “So you’ve already got a team of four then, huh, Aimee…” She said, glancing at her friend’s Partner. “Kaileo, Raima, Stao, and Praina. A Houndoom, Eevee, Aron, and Carbink. You’ve already got a pretty good line up, Aimee.” But then the burnet’s serious and contemplative face broke out into a cheeky grin as she pointed at her (self-proclaimed) rival. “But don’t get ahead of yourself! I’ll also have an impressive team and we’ll beat you!” 

Aimee just smirked softly and started walking back to the main houses of the Pokemon Summer Camp. “I look forward to it.”

* * *

  * Aimee C. O. 
    * Kaileo 
      * Houndoom
    * Raima
      * Eevee
    * Stao
      * Aron
    * Praina
      * Carbink
  * Hedvig
    * Hauk
      * Throh
  * Lane 
    * Iggy
      * Linnone 



**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. At all. I made my OCs... that's it.  
> \--  
> Hope you liked it! I'll update when... my muse comes back... sorry.


End file.
